


Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make Me a Match

by merkintosh



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: Dave feels like Mr. Ryerson justgetshim.





	Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make Me a Match

Karofsky only went near that homo because everyone on the football team swore he had the best weed in town. Puck had also said that he had a thing for jocks so he always gave you a discount if you had a sad story and fluttered your eyes a little. It made him uncomfortable to think of doing something like that, of flirting with a guy even if it was for weed, but he needed to relax.

So he ended up telling Ryerson about being expelled because Kurt had a hardon for him and it was weird because Ryerson was really sympathetic. It was like he _got_ it, like he knew what it was like.

"Oh, you poor boy," Ryerson said, nodding as he pushed a bag of weed into Karofksy's hand. "I know how terrible it is when one of those poor confused homosexuals thinks you're gay. They get so pushy and aggressive, throwing themselves at you. That's how I got in trouble. That's why I can't work anymore and am so depressed."

Ryerson closed his hand around Karofsky's fist and held on. "You'll get through this, my boy," he said. "Don't let that Kurt Hummel get you down even if he has ruined your life and everyone assumes you're queer. It'll be alright. And if you find it isn't, you just come over to Uncle Sandy and I'll fix you up."

So that's how it went the first time. And the second and third time. After awhile, Sandy was giving Dave freebies with his weed: an oxy or a dem or a little coke, maybe a sticker or a shroom. Dave took them, but he didn't really use them. He didn't want to admit it, but he mainly went to Sandy just to _talk. _Sandy was really smart and he and Dave had so much in common.__

__About a month into their friendship, Sandy invited Dave to his apartment. It was creepy and pretty gay but Sandy said he wasn't; that he liked chicks and well. He believed Dave when he said he didn't think of guys like that so it was only fair to give him the benefit of the doubt. That doll collection was fucking creepy, though._ _

__So Sandy was crumbling some powder into their tea that he promised would 'blow his mind' when he asked, "So what are your plans, David?"_ _

__"Huh?" Dave asked, curling his teacup close to his chest so it didn't spill. "What do you mean?"_ _

__"Well, that homosexual boy who is ruining your life," Sandy said, nattering as he leaned forward and grabbed a cookie. Dave looked away from where Sandy's tiny robe split open. "Something should be done about him."_ _

__Dave sipped his tea, grimacing at the taste. "I don't know, Sandy. I just want to move on."_ _

__Sandy nodded. "Oh, of course, sweetheart. However, don't you wonder just a little what it would be like to. No, that's terrible of me."_ _

__"What?" Dave asked. He felt floaty._ _

__"Well, he's a little queer who obviously wants it," Sandy said, his eyes wide open and unassuming. "Don't you wonder whether the best punishment for him would be to just give him what he wants?"_ _

__Dave rubbed his tongue against his teeth. It felt swollen and numb. "I guess."_ _

__"David. Look at me, David. Wouldn't it be terribly wicked of you to fuck the boy?" Sandy's voice was pounding in his head like he was inside Dave's brain. Like it was Dave thinking it._ _

__"Split him open with my dick," Dave said, dreamily._ _

__Sandy smiled and wordlessly offered Dave a cookie. "Yes."_ _

__That night, Dave and Sandy dreamed up a plan for how they'd get Hummel alone and give him what he deserved. Sandy insisted that he had to show Dave what it was like, so he'd enjoy Kurt's pain all the more, and it did hurt. Sandy at least dragged him onto the bed (that stuff in the tea was insane) although they agreed that Kurt didn't deserve a bed. It was weird to see Sandy naked, his dick sticking out, heavy and dark with blood. When he hunched over Dave and shoved it in, it was like being stabbed. But Sandy was so good to Dave, like a mentor, and he kept telling Dave about how this didn't make them gay or anything. This made them ready for what they had to do, for when they'd punish those queers who wronged them._ _

__So Dave kept his legs spread like Sandy told him to and shut his eyes against the pain while Sandy grunted on top of him. Sandy's gut was sweaty and his hairy thighs scratched against his ass, but the pain was cleansing. Sandy told him to think of it as being baptized so he did. Soon, he’d be pure. There would be no more homo thoughts inside him. How could there be when what they wanted from him was so obviously wrong?_ _

__The next day, Sandy kept him in his apartment to take care of his bleeding and they plotted. No one would think anything of Sandy's car showing up near that fancy private school so by afternoon they were in Westerville, parked between Kurt's SUV and the school, just waiting._ _

__"That's him," Dave said, wriggling uncomfortably in his seat as he pointed Kurt out._ _

__"My," Sandy said breathlessly. "He's a doll."_ _

__Dave just shrugged. "Whatever. Let's do this."_ _

__Sandy shook his head before putting on a serious face. "Yes."_ _

__So they got out and put on gloves and faster than Dave could even think about it Sandy had snuck up behind Kurt and knocked him out with a rock._ _

__"Oh my god," Dave said, frozen in place while Sandy grabbed Kurt by underneath his arms._ _

__"Come on, David. Help me here," Sandy said. Dave grabbed Kurt's feet and lifted while Sandy got a better grip on the body by holding on to Kurt's chest. They got him in the back seat of the car and got in themselves._ _

__They drove back to Sandy's place._ _

__Dave was surprised that Kurt didn't wake up during the long trip back. Sandy must have hit him really hard. He was still out cold as they dragged him into the apartment and pushed the furniture out of the way in the tiny main room._ _

__“He looks so good in his little schoolboy outfit,” Sandy said, musing as he stroked his chin and look down at Kurt. Dave felt an irrational curl of anger at Sandy grow in his chest._ _

__“Don't talk about him like he's hot,” Dave said. Sandy put his hands up and looked contrite. “That's what he wants.”_ _

__“Yes, my dear boy, that's true,” Sandy said, trying to calm Dave down. He rubbed Dave's shoulders even when he tried to shake him off. “He's just trying to confuse your heterosexuality by looking like a girl.”_ _

__“Yeah,” Dave said, unconvincingly. “That's right.”_ _

__Sandy sighed and let go of Dave. “I'll get my handcuffs.”_ _

__So Dave worked at stripped Kurt of his uniform while Sandy put these weird pink fuzzy handcuffs on Kurt's wrists so his hands were stuck in front of him and he couldn't get away. Dave tried not to think about how soft Kurt's skin was while he took off his pants. He hoped Sandy didn't see when he left his hand on Kurt's thigh and just felt how warm he was._ _

__It was Kurt's fault anyway. He made Dave this way._ _

__Dave and Sandy took off their clothes and arranged Kurt so he was flat on his back on the cheap Sheets and Things rug. Sandy slapped Kurt while Dave leaned on his knees from near his feet. Kurt woke up slowly, groaning and squinting his eyes even though it was pretty dim in the apartment. Dave's heart was racing._ _

__When Kurt finally figured out something was wrong he let out a loud scream and tried to bolt upright. Dave was shocked at how hard viciously Sandy punched Kurt in the mouth and then forced him back down on the floor._ _

__“Keep it down!” Sandy yelled back. He held Kurt's shoulders down and tried to look him in the eyes. Kurt was coughing and had his eyes shut as he struggled to get loose._ _

__Dave didn't know what to do._ _

__“Well?” Sandy asked, turning to look at Dave with piercing blue eyes. “Fuck him!”_ _

__Dave blinked hard and moved forward unconsciously. Kurt gasped and tried to get away again._ _

__“Get his legs! Get his legs!” Sandy commanded._ _

__Dave grabbed Kurt's legs and tried to hold on as he kicked out. He was pretty strong. Dave looked over at Sandy who was staring at Kurt's face. He seemed entranced as Kurt pleaded in that girl voice of his for them to stop. His lips were red with blood from where they had split when Sandy hit him._ _

__Sandy looked down at Dave and rolled his eyes. “Spread his legs, sweetheart, and do it.”_ _

__Dave took a deep breath and spread Kurt's legs so he fit in between them. It must have hurt because Kurt screamed again and thrust his pelvis up as if trying to walk away. Sandy leaned over and covered Kurt's mouth with his own to muffle him._ _

__Dave leaned in and looked down at Kurt's hole. It was small and Dave felt nervous, scared, about doing it. Sandy said it didn't make him gay, but it meant _something.__ _

__He was hard. He didn't even remember getting hard, but he was. Dave touched himself and hissed, he was so sensitive. He was ready to do this._ _

__Sandy pulled away from Kurt for air and looked at Dave with scorn. “Fuck him already, David! I give you your big chance at revenge and you just sit there like an idiotic lump!”_ _

__“I'm sorry!” Dave said, embarrassed at being caught out. “It's just. He's a guy! Like, he's really a guy.”_ _

__Sandy sighed and looked away from Dave to stare into Kurt's eyes. He was crying and babbling something about stopping. “David, he's just a queer troublemaker who needs to learn the truth about himself and his place in our world.”_ _

__“The truth?” Dave asked._ _

__Sandy grabbed Kurt's chin and watched as Kurt gasped in pain and shock. “That he needs to shut up, lay back and let the real men fuck him like the cunt he is.”_ _

__Kurt wailed at that and Dave used Sandy's words for strength as he grabbed his dick and pointed it at Kurt's hole. Getting inside him was harder than his looked. Kurt was _tight_ , he was squeezing Dave' dick like a vise and he was getting friction burn it was so dry._ _

__“Shit, Sandy, it hurts,” Dave pleaded. Kurt was sobbing and his legs were drumming again his ribs. “He's so tight.”_ _

__“He'll bleed soon enough,” Sandy said amiably. He was watching as Dave tried to stuff his dick inside Kurt's ass inch by inch. “The pain reminds you of how unnatural loving boys actually is.”_ _

__It was unnatural. It was dirty and wrong and once Dave felt the slick heat of blood on his dick letting him glide deeper and harder into Kurt's tight ass, it felt wonderful. Dave shut his eyes against the sight of Kurt crying and squirming underneath him, Sandy looking on from the side eagerly and just fucked. This was right, it was pure, he was good._ _

__“That's it sweetheart, fuck him,” Sandy said as he clapped along to a song only he could hear. “What is he, Dave?”_ _

__“A homo,” Dave muttered, his hips shot forward hard making Kurt grunt._ _

__“Yes, yes,” Sandy said exasperatedly. “But what is he to you?”_ _

__Dave tried to think. He opened his eyes and looked at Kurt, as if he could give him a clue. Kurt's eyes were open, but he didn't look like he was all there. “I don't know.”_ _

__Sandy sighed. “Think, David, think.”_ _

__“What did you call him, a troublemaker?” Dave said. He wanted to get this right for Sandy._ _

__Sandy eyes brightened. He leaned in and put a hand on Kurt's chest. “Yes, you're so close. What else did I call him?”_ _

__Dave shrugged and tensed up with discomfort._ _

__Sandy huffed and waved at Dave. “Get off him.”_ _

__“What?” Dave asked. He was moving before he could think._ _

__Sandy's bulky and sweaty body pushed him out from between Kurt's legs. He flopped down on him, making him squeak and come back to life a little. Dave could only see as Sandy's ass flexed as he went in before starting to fuck Kurt fast and hard._ _

__Kurt was shrieking as if brought back to life, limbs flailing against Sandy who just brushed him off like he was a small distraction. Kurt's hands slipped against Sandy's sweaty chest clutched as they were by those stupid handcuffs._ _

__Sandy was fucking Kurt viciously and it looked like he was going in deep and like it really hurt._ _

__“He's just a cunt, my dear,” Sandy said between gritted teeth. “Just a stupid little cunt. Ooh, you are a tight one, though. My little Davey got you good and wet for me.”_ _

__Dave looked down at his dick. It was streaked with blood and cooling uncomfortably in the open air. He covered his erection with his hands and tried not to think about how watching Sandy do this was making his stomach twist with lust._ _

__Kurt was sobbing hysterically even as he grew tired of struggling. Sandy was like a jackhammer, steadily punching into him for half an hour chattering away about how Kurt deserved it, how he would learn to love it, how Dave would get better with practice._ _

__Dave found himself nodding along with everything Sandy said, his eyes glued to what was happening in front him. He masturbated to keep himself hard enough for his turn and found himself saying 'cunt, cunt, cunt, cuntcunt,' softly under his breath._ _

__When Sandy came, Kurt looked half asleep underneath him. Sandy grunted once before slipping out, his dick slick and red, his semen gliding out of Kurt's ass. He wiped himself off on Kurt's thigh and stood up to stretch._ _

__He wordlessly motioned for Dave to come back. It was easier this time, Kurt was wet and open and he didn't struggle at all. There was a flash of something in his eyes the first time Dave got his dick entirely inside him, but he just closed his eyes and turned his head._ _

__Dave leaned in and muttered about how he was just a queer cunt in his ear just to see if he could get a rise out of him. He didn't but that didn't make his orgasm less sweet, however. Pulling out and seeing his sperm on Kurt's thighs felt _right_. _ _

__Sandy handed Dave a damp washcloth to wash his dick with and then led him to the kitchen table where he had tea and cookies set up along with some of the pills and shit from his stash. Dave chewed and looked over at what they had done that evening, at the cunt on the floor with its legs spread and hole swollen and red with use._ _

__“Didn't I tell you that Uncle Sandy knew just what to do?” Sandy said in a cheery voice. “You and I are quite the perfect pair, I think.”_ _

__Dave shrugged bashfully and sipped his tea._ _

__“I have so much to teach you,” Sandy said. “Now tell me. Do you know of anyone else who might need a lesson?”_ _

__Dave smiled._ _


End file.
